Freak Show
by YuukiChanShadowTheifofTherealm
Summary: Maka Albern has been called a freak her whole life. Ever scince she witnessed her parents die at age 4. She soon started seeing weird things like witches and souls. When she turned 10 she was abandoned by her foster mom for being a weirdo. Soon she went crazy and started to kill people. Then one day she started to eat souls and was close to becoming a keishin. tear jerker T-T
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater fanfic: FrEaK sHoW

Summery: Maka Albern has been called a freak her whole life. Ever scince she witnessed her parents die at age 4. She soon started seeing weird things like witches and souls. When she turned 10 she was abandoned by her foster mom for being a weirdo. Soon she went crazy and started to stalk people. Then one day she started to eat souls and was close to becoming a keishin. Lord Death found out and brought her to Neveda's DWMA. She goes to school there but goes more insane and closer to madness. Can a certain white haired, red eyed shark toothed boy [ her partner] save her or will she become the next kishen?

Rated: T [ for mild language and some sexual meanings and pointers.]

Disclaimer: Do I own Soul Eater? Yes oh sweet potatoes YES! – week later- Aww man I got filed lawsuit!

** Hey guys.. this is my first fanfic plse be nice! R&R**

SLAP! " Bitch!" A hand struck 7 year old Maka as she fell to the floor. She looked up at her step-mom with water shining her eyes. " Don't you dare cry you asshole!" screamed her step dad slapping her with a wet leather belt. Maka started to cry as the tears tumbled out. " I'm sorry! I wont ever forget again!" she sobbed out in fear of getting locked in the closet with her older, most perverted, step-brother again. " you better be!" screeched her step-mother slapping her again. " Next time get all A's or you'll be in deep shit you little gas ass!" said her older step-sister. They marched her to her room as her step-mom took her teddy bear. " no! please don't hurt Souly!" cried out little Maka. Her step-mother sneered and pulled off his head, limbs, and tail. " be better or you'll end up like this next time!" she yelled and stomped out of the room while locking it. Maka slid to the floor as she cried and cried. The tears never stopped coming.

3 years later

" GET OUT!" screeched Maka throwing a pillow at her step-brother. " no." he said with a lecherous grin on his face. He pulled off his clothes as he did to her and slid in with her. She screamed bloody murder, but no one heard or cared.

" Good-bye slut!" said Maka's ex step-mom as she threw her suit case with clothes on the muddy ground. Maka looked up with sad eyes at her. " please! Let me stay!" pleaded Maka. " No! we already talked about this! Stay away! You murderd my son!" " he was touching me! What was I supposed to do?" her step-mother said nothing else and closed the door. Maka glared at the door and clenched her fists. One day she would get back at her one sweet day she will drown in her lost pain.

-6 years later. Present day Los Angelos-

Maka ducked in and out of aleys and shops. She had lived here for 4 years and knew her way all around here. She lived in a old broken apartment with her companion and friend Crona. Crona was taller than her by an inch, he had shortish pink hair and always wore a black robe around. He lived here scince he was a kid and wanted Maka to feel welcomed. He was very very shy and was unlike others. He had black blood. His one and only weapon was a demon sword called Ragnarock whom always bullied him. Maka put an end to that quick. She always stole food and money and clothes for them. She was a fierce little girl who was afraid of death. She was very paranoid that everytime she was threatened she would cut out that persons soul out and feed it to Crona/Ragnarock. He was the only person that understood her. Once she wanted to eat a soul. Ragnarock was more than happy to let her but Crona didn't want her to become like him and prevented her. So today she ran around the plaza and stole food. Her 16 year old body could stop men dead in their tracks. Her waist was very curved with a large chest. Her rump was large enough and she wore her cinnamon brown hair down to her shoulders. As she ran back to her apartment two men got in her way. " hey Giriko. Hers's one fancy bitch for ya!" said a blond one with peircings on him. " ya Justin! Gotta fancy a nice Frappachino like her!" [**sorry I was at starbucks at the time!]** said the man named Giriko. They both closed in on her. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of daggers and ran at them. Giriko Kicked at her but she doged and hit his soul resting spot. His body fell as a blue soul floated in the air. Justin tried to run but Maka slit his neck and hit him to. Another blue soul floated up. She grabbed them both before going back to the apartment. " Crona! I got two souls!" she yelled before taking off her jacket and shoes. Crona came out with tears in his eyes. " M…Maka.. Ragnarock keeps on hitting m..me!" he said. " Crona. I'll deal with ragnarock later. Just here." She shoved one of the souls in his direction, but kept the other for herserlf. He looked at it then back at her, she had already left by then. Maka locked herself in her room. She looked at the soul in her hand. " allright maka! Time to eat one for once!" then she opened her mouth and swallowed.

It tasted good! Maka loved the taste as she wanted more and more. She and Crona soon went on spree's together. The more she ate the more she wanted. And the more she wanted the stronger she got. And every night in her dreams she saw a figure in toilet like wrapping paper beckoning her closer. And each time she ate more she was closer.. and closer… and closer…. And closer….

SoulXEater

** ? plse review and tell me how I am doing! Plse tell the truth and whats on your mind! I wont continue till I have at least 3 reveiws! Review! Or your soul is mine!**

**Lubby- YuukiChanShadowTheifofTheRealm**


	2. Item2- Medusa-san

FrEaK sHoW

**Hey guys im back! Didn't excpect it so soon huh? Well im still kicking didn't die! Thxs for all the reviews on the last chapter! Yea,ya. Plot is coming into play at the end of this chapter and next chappie! Plse forgive le spelling mistakes… no beta reader! Well, Item 2 of the show…. Lady Medusa!**

Item #2- Medusa-san

" Makaaaaaa, Makaaaaaa! Maka wake up!" whispered Crona in her ear. Maka rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. " what is it Crona? Its 2 in the Morning!" Crona looked around scared.

. " its her. The..the..one…wh..who…. hurt me!" he said trembling. " who? Im sorry I forgot." Crona facepalmed. "its….. Medusa-san". Maka froze. Medusa had raised Crona in a unlike mannor. "Crona! Do you mean… that medusa? You mom.. Medusa?!" exclaimed maka. Crona nodded " yes… my..my…mother." Maka imediantly climbed out of bed. "Crona! Grab your stuff! We will out run her this time!" Maka commanded grabbing a duffle bag full of her stuff. Crona nodded then dashed to his room. A few minutes later they had everything they needed. " let's go Maka!" said Crona anxiously. Maka nodded and they ran out. As they turned down an ally way they heard. " running from me again Crona?" said a slithery voice. Crona and Maka froze. " Me…Me….Medu..sa..Medusa-san?"  
now lets go to Soul's POV  
"This is so uncool." Muttered Soul as he walked the corridors of the DWMA. He had gotten a call fron Lord Death calling him to the Death Room. He usally wouldn't have minded but it was 2 in the MORNING! That's enough to piss anyone off. So a very pissed of Soul Eater was walking around muttering 'this is so uncool' under his breath when a very symmetrical Kid bumped into him. " What the hell man?!" exclaimed Soul. Kid looked up at him realived. "thank Death I found you! Father sent me to bring you." Soul was stunned. "Why?! Did he send you?!" Kid looked up at him with a twinkle in his eyes. " incase you didn't get up!" then kid walked off saying " come along!" Soul swore to kill him the second he could. He trailed behind kid as Kid talked about Symmetry and how it was beautiful. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the Death Room. " Father! I brought Soul!" yelled Kid. " oh, Hi,Hi, Wassup?" said Lord death in his comical voice. Soul glared at him. " you called me at 2 in the Morning to say Hi?" he demanded. Lord death shook his masked face. " No, I have a job for you." Soul froze. A mission. He never got missions because he didn't have a miester. " what is this 'job' you have for me?" asked soul. Kid then decided to have a fit about soul not being symmetrical. " kid if you cant shutup I will make all your paintings tilted to the side." Said lord Death in his comical voice. It didn't sound like a threat but if you k now him he will do that. Kid shut up after that and wlked home very quickly muttering something about paitings. " so.. as you were saying." Said Soul feeling agitated. " well down in L.A. we have a kishin problem." Soul sweat dropped. " and we need you to bring back the two." "WHAT?! BRING BACK THE SOON TO BE KISHENS?!" exclaimed soul. Lord Death frowned under his mask. " yes, I want them back alive!" he said in his old voice. Soul cringed. " ye..yes sir." " good!" lord death said in his comical voice again. " I'll see you here at 7 sharp later on today. Pm if you don't fall asleep." Soul sweat dropped times 2. " okay." He then walked out of the room very afraid of his life. 2 kishens and he had to bring them back to the DWMA.  
((((((((((((((( back to maka and crona!))))))))))))  
" Crona! You rememberd me!" said Medusa walking out of the shadows. Crona took a step back away from her. " what do you want?" Medusa frowned and Looked at him " why I want you my son…." " Don't listen to her Crona!" yelled maka. Crona and medusa looked at her. Crona nodded while Medusa glared. " stay out of this bitch!" she flicked her wrist and Maka flew through the air. " MAKA!" screamed Crona running to her. " crona!" yelled Medusa. " do you lover her more than me?" tears brimmed Medusa's eyes. " crona! I will come back for you!" then she threw a snake lance as it pierced maka. " MEDUSA!" yelled crona tears streaming down his face. He cradled her head as he cried. 'Medusa! I will get you for this' he thought as a boy stepped out of the shadows. " whats going on here?" Crona looked up and screamed.  
SoulXEater

A-HA-HA-HA! The end of this chappie! Congratz to1112Black rose2111 for being the first to comment! Like I said plot is starting to form…. Idk how long this will be so bear with me! Short I know and im sorry. I have loads to do so im srry. Plse review and tell me what im doing isa good ora bad….. 3 reveiws! So review or your soul is mine!  
Lubby- YuukiChanShadowTheifof TheRealm!


	3. Item3- Kishen Meister!

**Yo! Sorry guys! Last chappie was crammed and short.I just wanted to get on with the story. Thing is I have this all written in a notebook and I wrote this like 3 years ago. I plan on making them longer. And to all of ya'll im gonna give you a big plate full of chocolate cookies! Thanks for reading. Now onto item 3!**  
**Item#3- Kishen Meister?!**  
"MAKAAAA! Come on maka wake up!" cried Crona as he shook her. "Maka, don't die! You cant die! Please Maka!" Soul stood there watching the whole thing. "um, hey lady.." Crona stood up and looked at Soul. Soul gulped. Crona had a few inches on him. "I'm…..n..n…not..a…girl!" he said shaking. Soul smiled a bit. "why are you smiling?!" said a different more deep voice. A mass of black weird looking stuff popped out of his back. " you called me a GIRL?!" it screamed. Soul raised his hands. "Uh.. N..no?" The thing punched him and he went sailing through out the air crashing into a building. Soul opened his eyes to see that THING still there. " ohh so your still awake.. ehh?" the blob went to punch him again when. " Ragnarock stop!" Ragnarock looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes? " Crona don't you tell me to stop!" he started to poke Crona's cheeks. " Ow! Ragnarock that hurts stop! Im gonna get bruises and I don't know how to deal with those!" he said swatting at Ragnarocks hands. " Crona! You need to man up! Big time! Or else I'll put needles in your dress!" said Ragnarock pulling his cheeks{ like in ep. 7/8!XD}. " OH! On't ooo at! I'll et oles en eh en! I on't oo ow o eal if at!" jumbled Crona. Ragnarock gave him an inrediculos stare. " SAY WHAT?!" Crona pulled ragnarocks hand from his mouth. " I said 'NO! Don't do that! I'll get holes in my skin! I don't know how to deal with that! And it's not a dress! It's a robe!" exclaimed the pink haired boy. "uhhhhh. Croonaaa." Said a person from the floor. Soul looked to see a cinnamon brunette lying on the floor. She took the lance that was inside or next to her? And pulled it out. " Maka! Your not dead!" shouted Crona Gleefully. The girl called Maka puffed out her chest and smiled. " of course! Medusa's aim was off!"  
FlashBack  
Maka screamed as the lance Medusa threw nailed her to the wall. She couldn't breath until a second later. Her breath came in short rapid gasps. ' oh no.. im gonna die!' she thought. Maka peeked threw her lashes to see the lance threw her clothes, not her skin. Maka realesed the breath she had been holding. Thank Death!  
End of flashback  
" soo that's what happened!" exclaimed crona happily. Soul felt left out so he sat down and waited. Then the girl turned to him. Soul felt his face light up. She was tall with long shoulder blade length cinnamon brown hair, she had piercing jade eyes, a LARGE chest, and nice curves. Her face has scratches, scuffs, and ban-aids. " who are you?" she demanded looking at Soul. He stood up. Hmm he had about an inch on her. Soo not cool. " Soul Eater Evens." He said trying not to fancy her too much. " Maka Albarn." She gesterd to herself. " Crona Shi." She gestered to Crona whom was still arguing with Ragnarock. " so Soul Eater Evens….. why are you here?" she asked accusingly as she kicked a rock. Soul looked at her. " soul is just fine. I am here because the DWMA sent me. You both are able to be a meister or weapon." Maka looked at him. " does the DWMA fight witches?" Soul nodded " yes we do." Maka looked at Crona. " come on crona lets go!" crona nodded. " yea.."

Few hours later.

Soul parked the motorcycle has he poked Maka to wake her up. Maka woke with a snore. " huhh. Wha?" Soul sighed. " we're here." Maka rubbed her eyes and got up. " come on crona!" crona stood up and followed the two inside. They followed the many twists and turns of the DWMA. Finally they reached the death room. Soul opened the door to find Stein and Lord Death there. " ahh, soul your back!" Exclaimed Lord Death in his cartoony voice. Soul sweatdropped again. " Yea.. heres maka and crona." Soul said stepping asaide. " Maka, hello I am Lord Death. Do you know why you are here?" Maka shook her head. " well we here at the DWMA fight kishins and witches. I've heard you've met medusa-san right?" she nodded. " so let me tell you what a kishen is then. A kishen eats innocent human souls and becomes evil. They nsoon will wan tmore and wont stop till they get it. Now.. maka, crona, have you ever eaten human souls." Maka nodded sheepishly while Crona shivered from fright. " well you both are kishens to be. But we are gonna make you both strong and make you a death syth or have you created a death sythe. And on to the meister and weapons. Meisters are humans with a little speck of magic in their heart. They then have the power to weld weapons. Weapons are people whom trans form into maka dear. If you stay here you can become a Meister. Crona. You to cane be a meister. All though you have Ragnarock." Maka had stopped listening a while ago. " so Lord Death Sir. You want a kishen like me to become a meister?!"  
SoulXEater  
**No! don't criticize me because it is very crammed! *hides in a corner*. Plse review and meh b-day is this Friday! I will be turning older! Plse review! Till next time! Review! Or ill take your soul!**  
**Lubby- Yuuki-Chan.**


	4. Item 4- Childhood freind

**I'm BAAACCKKK! Miss me? Plse listen well when I say this. . . . .REVEIW. Listen well Write-A-Rainbow, I am not offended. I am really happy you pointed that out for me! You have no reason to apologize. SO GET OUT OF THAT CORNER! Geez, I dislike emotional people!JK! okay jk. I am very sentemintal. Any way. I wont post any more chappies this week. I wont have time. Stupid teachers LOVE homework before the holidays. Any way haven't done this in like 2 chappies!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I own soul eater and everything they own! *Maka appears with a* MAAKKAACCHHOOPPP! *grumbles under breath.* stupid fanfiction authors. * walks away.**  
**So im gonna back up a sec here. I want a good evil name for a female OC. Plse give me one to be this OC's partner!**

Item #4- Childhood freind  
Maka layed curled up on her bed. She was still thinking of last night. Lord Death had allowed her and crona,them both kishens, to stay at and attened the DWMA. Both of them would go to school tomorrow and find a partner. Even Crona had to. 'I'm so nervous' thought Maka 'what if they don't like me?' wait a second. Of course they wont stupid. I've been called a freak my whole life. Why would now be different?  
_Flash back_  
_"Hey you little shit! Get out of the way!" said a big man. He shoved little 5 year old Maka into the mud. Their was a flood gonna happen and the little orphan just wanted a place to stay safe. But no one would let her in. Maka looked at the man and saw his soul. " young man, your soul is troubled let me help." Said maka looking at him. The man sneered " haha as if you know anything!" " I do, your wife left you for another man because you beated her up to much. You kids died from rape to much and you feel very guilty about everything." The man glared at maka and pulled a gun out of his pocket. Maka's eyes widened. " No, please!" she backed away when he shot her shoulder. " Go away you Fucking FREAK! Nobody wants you!" he then shot her other shoulder and slammed the door in her face. Maka fell clutching on to her shoulders screaming in pain._  
_End of flashback_  
' yeah… why should anything be different now?' Maka thought as she dozed off. 'at least I got crona…. And Soul.  
NEXT DAY!  
SNORE! " RIIIINNNNGGGG!" screamed the alarm. " ah shit shut the hell up!" yelled maka slaming her hand on it. Crona jumped and fell of his bed onto the floor screaming " I didn't do it!" Soul had been walking by at the time and burst in the room to find a braless maka with a large shirt {white} on. Then a " MAAKKAACHHOPPP!" was yelled and a large japanese to English dictionary was slammed into Souls skull. Then Ragnarock got revenge on Crona by making Crona pull at Maka's undies, Wich they both got a MAKACHOP and a kick to the ribs. About an Hour later everything was solved with the help of Lord Death. Maka and Crona then walked out of the room to go to first period. Maka wore a Black MyChemicalRomance shirt with long ripped leather jeans. Her hair was up in an pony tail and she wore sneakerboots. Crona wore his robe with his regular shoes and a grumpy ragnarock. Soul wore a BlackVeilBrides t-shirt with Andy's most pop saying eva. ' Be yourself… unless you can be batman. Always be batman'. He wore regular jeans and his black and red jacket. As they stepped into the room only three person were there. One was a boy that was tall. He had black hair with three white stripes on his bangs. He wore a symmetrical suit-like thing. Next to him was a taller girl with longish dirty blond hair. She wore a red tank-top with cargo pants with sneakers. And sitting down was a girl with short blond hair, with a cowboy hat, red holster top, cargo shorts, and sneakers too. " Kid, Liz, Patti." Soul called. The trio looked this way. The guy's golden eyes lit up. In a split second he was right infront of Maka. " you my beauty have a perfect symmetrical body!" he exclaimed while looking down at her. Shoot, just inches on her. Maka soon got annoyed with him and then a "MAKACHOP!" was heard across the room. The guy layed on the floor unconcios. " stupid guy." Maka mumbled under her breath. The girl with long hair came up. " hey I am liz, this is patti and that WAS kid." She said pointing at the guy on the ground. Then all of the sudden Kid sat up and started to cry. " no! I am useless reaper scum. I am garbage. I deserve to be out on trash day!" Maka looked at him. " what are you getting all worked up about? Your suit is just ripped in one place." Kid cried harder. Crona sunk back behind Maka gripping on her for dear life. Liz shook her head. Patti came out of nowhere and started laughing. " kid! Your not garbage!" " Yes I am! I'm not symmetrical any.. more!" he screamed rolling on the floor crying. Soul was on the ground to… but he was laughing. Liz shook her head. " patti.. use your scary voice." " okay sis!" said Patti. She stood in front of kid and " Get your wimpy ass moving you basterd!" kid stopped crying and ran out of the room for his life. Patti chased after him laughing " Giraffe!" Maka looked at Liz confused. " He has OCD" explained liz. Maka nodded ever so slowly. " hi, I am Maka Albarn. That is Crona Shi." Liz smiled " nice to meet you!" Soul had some how dissapeard during all the ruckes. Liz was about to ofer a spot when they heard a gasp " MAKA? Is that you?!" Maka looked at the door way to see a childhood friend. " Snow!" Maka had met Snow when she had been kicked out of her foster house. It was a snowey eve and she was sitting out side a bakery when a little girl her age came out. The girl whos name was snow offerd her a piece of bread. Maka ate it when her dad came out and offerd to Maka to let her stay there. Maka then told him she could see souls. He laughed hertily and said no need to worry. Snow can to! You must be a meister. At the tiome Maka had no idea what that was but she soon forgot. The bakery had burned down due to terrorism for accepting Maka. Snow's dad had died. Maka apologized to Snow but Snow didn't mind. She had said it was destiny. Snow had been shipped off to Nevada. Maka never saw her again. " Snow? What?" Snow ran up to maka and hugged her. Snow's long white hair reached her waist in her pigtails, her blue eyes were very light, and she wore a snow white bunny fur jacket, black boots, ripped leather skirt with chains hanging off, and a Peirce the Veil shirt that read on the front " TACOS!" in their handwriting. " Maka! Where have you been?!" Maka shook her head. " 've been stuck in L.A. till now!" Snow hugged her tighter. Maka smiled. She couldn't have felt happier. Maybe with snow at her side ahe might not be the freak show anymore.  
**AHAHAHAHA! Is it over? ….. I'll let you figure that out! Review! Or Snow and I'll will woop your ass! **  
**Lubby- Yuuki-Chan**


	5. Item 5- Hidden

**There is no need to fear! Yuuki is here! Okay Write-a-rainbow.. WE ARE OFFICALY FRIENDS! * hugs write-a-rainbow* I LOVE a person who knows MCRand PTV!**  
**I said I wouldn't upload more but I wanted to! I just wont do le homework at home but in 6th period l.a. we neva do anything. Enough about me. Still need an evil OC name but to be a witch! No more updating today though! One more thing. I NEED IDEAS! BADLY! My friend Write-a-rainbow… HELP ME! Okay.. *starts to cry* DON'T LEAVE MY STORY BECAUSE OF THIS!**  
**Disclaimer- * hugs Kid unsymmetricly.* KIIDDD YYOOUU AND SOUL EATER ARE MINE * kid dies from unsymmetricalness* *maka says* HOW COULD YOU * maka chops me 3000 times* STUPID YUUKI….. heh**.  
Item #5- Hidden  
Maka and Snow started to talk about what happened after that day. Snow had been transferred here and went here for a long time. She found out she was a weapon, not a meister. " hey snow. Do you have a meister?" Snow shook her head. " no… hey Maka… are you a meister?" Maka nodded. Snow jumped up and yelled " THAT MEANS WE CAN BE PARTNERS!" pumping her fists in the air. " wait Snow… we must see if we are compatible or not." Snow nodded and transformed. She turned into a silver bladed syth with frosty snowflakes on the blade. Her handle was white with green rimmings. The blade tip was dipped in gold. Maka caught Snow with ease. She exaimed the blade and swung a few times. Maka nodded and Snow transformed back. "yea!" she stuck out her hand " partners?" Maka shook it " yes."  
NOW TO SOUL"S POV  
Soul walked out of the room to stop Patti and find kid. While he was walking someone bumped into him. "hey are you okay?" he asked the person her bumped into. She was short with shoulder length green hair, she had a light complextion, and huge silver eyes. She wore a silver mini skirt with ripped up black stockings, she wore steel tipped boots, a Suicide Silence shirt, and had harry potter glasses. " oh, im sorry!" she squeaked. She scurred up and looked up at him. She was 4 inches shorter than him. " hey. I am soul." Soul stuck his hand out. " I am Shiki." She said shaking his hand. " hey are you a weapon or meister?" asked Shiki. " Weapon." Replied Soul. " Soul.. do you want to be my partner?" asked Shiki. " If you can handle me." Said Soul shrugging. He turned into a syth that was black with red zig zagz. He had a silver handel with an eye on it. Skiki caught him with ease. " partners?" she asked " yes" he agreed.  
BACK TO MAKA"S POV  
Maka and Snow sat down all the way in the back. Later Soul and a little small girl walked in. When Snow spotted the girl she snarled. " what is it Snow?" asked Maka. " that girl with soul. Shiki. She is a fatass lier! She used to be my partner. Then she dumped me to leave. NOW she comes back once Soul is back?!" she curled her hands into fists and blood dripped down her knuckles. " Snow, calm down" Snow sat back down and looked back at Maka. " sorry. She annoys the hell out of me." Maka nodded. " I understand." Shiki looked up at where they were sitting and walked up to them. Snow stiffened. " Hey Snow!" said Shiki in a happily voice. Snow closed her eyes and looked away. Soul looked at me " who's this." He asked. " Soul this is Snow, my partner." Then I looked at Shiki. " and that is Shiki, your partner." He looked at me surprised. Shiki smiled at me. " your pretty smart aren't you? Too bad your stuck with her." She then walked down to the front of the seats and called soul over. He looked, more like glared, at Snow and went to sit down. Snow then opened her eyes. Right when maka was gonna say something crona and a shy small girl shuffled up to me and Snow. Snow looked at Crona and the girl and smiled. " Hello Crona." Maka said looking at him. He shuffled uncompfortably in his spot. " M..Maka.. this is…. Kaya( pronounced Ki-ya)." The girl next to him had short red hair with blue eyes and freckles. She wore a robe like crona's but blue. Then she whispered " My blood is blue." " so crona.. weapon.. or meister." He looked at her " weapon and meister…. Her bllod is like mine." Kaya then transformed and turned into a double edged sword. She was red with black on the edge. Crona held her and his own sword. Maka smiled. "I'm glad you made another frerind." Crona smiled weakly. Snow was meanwhile passed out. " Snow." Maka poked her once crona left to sit with kid. Liz and Patti. " oh MAKA! That was Crona! He's sooo CUTE!" she gushed over him. Then a knife was thrown their way. Maka looked to see an man there. He had tan skin, dread locks and blue eyes. " hello! I am sid! As you know there are two new students here and the rumors are true. They both can become kishens and they wont soo if you kill them I will kill you. Got it? Good" Sid went to the black board and started to write when the door flew open. " YAHOO! THE STAR HAS ARRIVED!" yelled a boy with spikey blue hair. Behind him scurried in a girl with black hair. " sorry sid-san.. he over slept," explained the girl. " that's alright Tsubaki. Go sit next to Maka and Snow." He said pointing to the seats next to Maka. Tsubaki and the boy went up there. Tsubaki sat next to me as the boy sat on the end. " YAHOOOO!" he screamed again. " Blackstar! Hush!" exclaimed Tsubaki. Blackstar looked at her but shut up. One boring hour later it was lunch. Maka and Snow scurried out of the classroom. Shiki pushed her glassed down her nose bridge. Snow had sworn something to her. And Shiki doesn't like when swears are broken!  
SoulXEater  
**Like no? I need a vote.**  
**Should Shiki have an evil sister or a nice sister. Rember evil witch names! Tell me team snow or team shiki.**  
**Review! Or Maka and Snow will dropp kick your ass**  
**Lubby all- Yuuki-Chan**


	6. item 6- mission

**YAHHHHOOOOO! Okay I am awesome! So whats going on between Shiki and Snow? How was Crona allowed to match wave lengths? And… is Soul still protective of Maka now that she has a partner? I know I am posting this at like 5 in your time. Its like 8 over here. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer- AHAHAHAHA MA-CHAN COME HERE! * randomly pulls Ma-Chan into the scean* WE BOTH OWN SOUL EATER! * Ma-Chan looks bufuzzled* * kid rushes to the scene* ITS SOOO SYMETRICAL * Maka appears out of no were* MMMMAAKKKAAACCCHHHOOOPPP!... I guess I wont own soul eater….. for now.**

**Item#6- Mission**

Maka and Snow both walked happily to the lunch room. Behind them were Soul and Shiki, then Blackstar and Tsubaki. " Hey Maka." Said Soul lazily. " What Soul?" asked Maka looking at him. " I need to taslk to you." Then he grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her in an empty classroom. " Why is Snow Messler yor partner?" he asked angrily. Maka stared straight into his eyes. " That's none of you business. If you want to asked me that then tell me why Shiki Brown is you partner." Countered Maka. " Maka, look Snow is a lier and cheater and will abandon you in a fight." Hissed Soul. " no she is not! I've known her scince I was like 10. I still know her age 18!" " Shiki told me that she was!" " ever occur to you she was. Oh maybe I don't know… LYING?!" wisper yelled Maka. Soul glared at her. Maka then stomped off to rejoin Snow. She couldn't help but think that Soul was upset because they weren't partners. " Hey. Can we sit here?" asked a small kind voice. Maka looked up to see Tsubaki and Blackstar. " Sure!" said Maka elbowing Snow to scoot over. They sat down. " Hi I am Tsubaki and this is Blackstar, my meister." " Hi I am Maka and this is my weapon Snow." Snow waved her hand and dug into her cheese burger. Maka shook her head and went back to talking to Tsubaki.

The next day Maka and Snow, Soul and Shiki, Crona and Kaya, And Blackstar and Tsubaki were called to Lord Deaths death room. " Hi, HI, kiddies. I called you here today to give you a mission. This mission is to go into town and collect kishen souls." They all nodded and headed out. When they reached their destination they saw like 99 kishens! " man if only one of us came here.." said Soul shaking his head. " Come on Snow." Said Maka. " Right" Snow transformed into her syth and Maka caught her. " Come on soul" said Shiki. Soul nodded and turned into his syth mode. Snows blade was 2 feet longer. Maka ran slicing threw 12 kishens at once. But every time they killed one new ones came back. " Urrg. WHats taking sooo long?" asked snow in her syth mode. " I don't know!" yelled back Maka sweating. " hey, lets try soul resonounse." Offered Snow. " okay." " LETS GO SOUL RESONOUNSE!" yelled Maka and Snow. Snows blade grew till it was large and all jaggedy. " DETAH HUNTER!" shouted maka defeating all of the kishins in their area. Soon all that was left was nothing. " They mustive been made out of magic." Siad Shiki. " your right little girl." Said a slithery voice. " Me…medusa….san" stuttered Maka before ever thing went black.

**Is maka dead? And what is Death Hunter? Sorry for the short and crappy chappie. I need ideas for what to do next! Plse review. Review! Or snow and Maka will Death Hunter you ugly face!**

**Lubby- Yuuki-chan**


	7. Note

**Dear Muchachos,**

**Hey guys.. sorry about not updating. I plan on it tomorrow. Any ways I have a few things to say. If any charecters seem OOC plse tell me. And I need more ideas for this story. I have an confession to make, I think this story sucks. I mean I know ya'll love it but I just don't know… so here's a question,SHOULD I PUT THIS UP FOR ADOPTION? So ya. Know I suck…. But lemme tell ya something. If you read Safe and Sound there is a major spolior. I have both stories written down on paper and finished, I only have to type then update. So Safe and Sound is an Sequel to Freck Show… or not if I put it up for adoption. Please tell me what you think**

**See ya muchahcos**

**-YuChan**


	8. item 7- Vianess

**Lalalalalala I am back now Lalalalalala I am typing!**

**Muchachos! Okay! Before this thing goes up for adaoption I actually wanna try! Im gonna try to make this better! So don't let me give up yet! Alright! Chappie 7**

Item #7- Vianess

_Vianess stared out of the window in her tower. Her chains scratched her skin making it bleed. " Shiki…" she whispered in the wind " Come home…". A five year old little girl with waist length green hair appeared. " Mistress." Said Shiki " you called?" she asked " yes… its time for you to learn magic." " Magic?" asked the little girl. " yes… Magic…_

"Aaaaa!" screamed Maka awakening in an instant. " hush… come on you need to rest!" yelled Snow smashing a pillow in Maka's face. " Mrh chubd!" garbled Maka. " WHAT?!" exclaimed Snow rolling on the floor laughing. Maka shoved the pillow off of her spitting out feathers and said " Stop it. Thst what I said." She said rolling her eyes. Maka had moved in Snow finally and they were pigging out on hershys, peanut brittle, candy corn, icecream, and JELLYBEANS![ ahem sorry onto the story.] They had turned on Netflix and were watching Doctor Who 8th doctor. But they actually were talking. " AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Snow while a grumpy Maka turned back to the TV. " how can I rest like this?! I fell asleep but you woke me up!" yelled Maka causing Snow to laugh more. BAM! The door swung open to reveal Sarlee Snow's big sis. " uhh Sis?!" exclaimed Snow jumping off of the ground. The taller girl with a bob cut on her brown hair, piercing yellow eyes, and scars all over her, pushed her glasses up her nose holding a disection knife. " Now Snow…. You don't want to be dissected… do you?" she asked in a creepy voice. Snow screamed hiding behind Maka. Maka sweat dropped at the girls actions. " seriously?" she asked bemused. Snow shuddered as her sister left " Man she is scary…." Maka shook her head and went back to sleep.

_Present day shiki pov:_

_Shiki moved throughout the apartment. She now lived with Soul, her partner. But she had a mission to do now. Shiki pulled out a empty vial and a full one. The full one had a black liquid. " Black Blood." She whispered tiptoeing throughout the apartment till she got to souls room. Shiki opened the door slowly to find Soul asleep in his boxers. Shiki shuddered at the sight and plunged the full vial in him. The liquid drained out into his body. Shiki then took the other vial and filled it with her blood. She plunged that vial in him chanting " You belong to me.. I belong to you… and blood seals the contract!" Then she slipped out of his room leaving him to deal with it alone._

" PERFECT!" said a certain boy with black hair and golden eyes. " You like?" asked a long blond. The boy nodded " Its perfect symmetry Liz!" exclaimed Kid hugging her. Liz pushed him off to go get dressed. It was now 6 and they had to be at school by 7. Although Kid put up a fair fight for school to start at 8 Lord Death said No. Liz sighed as she put on her outfit for the day. A white T-shirt saying ' another one bites the dust' and jeans. She pulled on white sandels and went to fetch patti. Patti wore a colorful shirt and pait splattered jeans with her famous cowboy hat and shoes. " hey sis look at this!" exclaimed Patti showing Liz a Justin Beiber poster. " eww. I thought you hated him." Said liz frowning. " I do!" exclaimed Patti then the brought out a carving knife. " Die faggot!" exclaimed Patti chopping up the poster. Liz sighed.. the things she must deal with.

_Vianess looked disapprovingly down at her student. Shiki had yet to kill the one she wanted dead. " Shiki." She said her peaircing eyes hitting shiki. Shiki looked up at the cloaked figure. " ye mistress?" Vianess smiled. " time to get revenge on…. Snow._

**Whoa-o-whoa-a-o-o-! Another one completed! Alright I apologize for the JB incedednt. I mean I don't like him… I frecking hate his guts… but I do apologize. Altrhough you guys shouldn't like him. Any way TTYL muchachoes!**

**-YuChan**


	9. item 8

**Um, HELLO! Welcome back! Me and my crappyness will be writing again. Winter Break NEVER lets me do ANYTHING. So yeah I have to sneak on here… So Anywhooooo I am not gonna put this up for adoption, BUT I am gonna like ask you to review more. So back to dis asymmetrical garbage.**

_Shiki's POV_

Normal POV

Item #8- Revenge part1

_"It's time to get revenge on…. Snow…"_

Maka, Snow, Shiki, and Soul all were going on a badass mission. There was a Kishin they had to defeat. " Hey Shiki." Said Soul. " What?" replied Shiki lazily. " Do you know the name of the witch that made the kishin. I would like to know scince I have to defeat both of 'em.". Shiki sighed and looked at soul. " her name is unknown… okay?" she replied snappily. '_he doesn't need to know. All my job is, is bringing Snow to Mistress. That's all. Nothing else. At least the kishin and witch are in the same region as Vianess._' Thought Shiki. She didn't want Soul and Maka involved in this. ' Stupid Shiki, She thinks I'll fall for her miserable act? No. Prepare to die bitch!' thought snow gritting her teeth. ' At least I know the witch's name. It's Alora. Haha beotch. Im smarter!'. Maka looked at Snow who seemed to me musing about something. Maka rolled herself into a ball. ' I feel like crona. How am I supposed to deal with this?'.

Hours later….

The plane was getting ready to decend in about an hour. Maka was asleep.. but that wasn't all. In her dream she was in a ballroom. A lot of people danced around in circles. No one stopped though. This seemed to go on for hours. The music kept buffering and it sounded bad. " Maka Albarn" said a slithery voice. " who's there?" asked Maka looking around. " Haha. No one really. Just your conscious." Replied the voice. Maka stiffened. " What do you want?" demanded Maka. All of the sudden a Man walked out of the shadows. He was very tall, had longish black hair, and wore a weirdly black and red suit. His smile looked demented. " Nothing really." This time the voice was a lot lower. " Who are you?" asked Maka. The man stepped forward, Maka stepped back. " My name is Asura. And I am merly here to talk." Replied Asura. Maka looked up at him feeling fear through herself. " Sit." Said Asura waving his hand at a chair. Maka looked at it and tentivly sat down. Asura sat down on the other chair,Folded his legs, and laced his fingers. "Maka, I don't know if you remember me but we used to be a lot closer." Said the Kishin looking at her. " what do you mean? I don't remember you at all!" yelled Maka. The kishin's eyes narrowed and the music began to buffer again. " Maka, dear, please do not use that voice." Maka merely glared at him. " I used to see you in your dreams a lot more than I do now. I kinda missed you." Said Asura. " You see when you were on the streets with Crona madness corrupted you." He leaned closer to her face " You didn't feel fear or pain. You only felt hate agaist those whom hated you." He leaned into her ear " I know how you felt then, and I know how you feel now." Asura leaned back into his seat. " You don't know how I feel." Argued Maka. Asura shook his head " You are lonely, you are afraid if you get to close to anyone, that you will hurt them." Maka shook her head " that's not true." " Oh, maka, yes it is. But, you also feel hate. For they are afraid of you. They fear you will turn agaist them. Offer them to the enemy." Maka clenched her fists. "Yes, you know now that I DO know how you feel. You don't want to feel pain do you? Madness can help that." Maka looked at him through tears " Will madness keep my friends safe?" she asked. Asura nodded solemly " Yes, now all you need to do is when you feel the madness, let it consume you. Forget everything and let it control you." Maka nodded. " Okay.". Asura grinned his banana grin ( Ep.51 his grin looks like a banana!). " Now time to wake up! Your plane is landing." He touched her forehead with his index finger. Before she woke up the kishin sign appeard.

" MAKA! !" yelled Snow in her ear. " Holy shit women don't scare me like that!" yelled maka punching her in the face. Maka got up and walked off the plane with snow hugging her leg. " What are you doing?!" " Hanging on for life!" " Get off!" "NO!" Shiki and Soul watched the whole thing unfold between Maka and Snow. Finally the resolved it by… throwing Snow out of the window. " Don't you think snow is angry at you now?" asked Soul looking at Maka. "No," Maka looked behind her at Snow glaring at her " not THAT much..". Soul and Snow sweatdropped.

Back into the ball room the Kishin Asura sat across from a woman. This woman had long black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wore a robe with her weird underwear on. " Asura, I assume you got her to join the madness again?" she said in a rich Russian accent. " Mirolu, dearest, yes I did." He then took her hand and kissed it " she will be on our side shortly..". Mirolu smiled showing of sharp canines…

**Um, Plse review! And I have a review question for you: Who is Mirolu… and why is she working with Asura? PLse answer. Um I think double or triple update today…**


	10. Item 9

**Hahaha! Hello! I am doing double or triple update! The review question is still the same! ^.^ And soo on we goes!**

**Item #9- Revenge part 2 **

"uugghhhhh" moaned Maka. Snow slapped Maka on the head. "Baka! Don't focus on that! We had a kishin to kill!" " Dumbass! That hurts! Anyway this is worse than a headache! Its like my brain is being torn apart!" yelled back Maka clutching her head and falling to her knees. " Are you okay?" asked Soul kneeling down next to her. " Go away!" yelled Maka swatting away his hand. " Maka?" asked Snow looking at her. " Go AWAY! You don't understand!" she screamed holding her head. 'wait! THANK you lord. Err DEATH! This is my cue!' Snow held out her arm transforming it into a sythe blade.

" Crona? Where are we going?" asked Kaya walking behind Crona. " Um, I think we are gonna find Maka. They said she'd be here." Said crona looking around the barren waste land. " Soo, she's here in the NEVADA DESSERET?!" exclaimed Kaya. Crona backed away falling to the floor. "D-d-d-don't hurt mee!" cried Crona as Kaya turned all demon like.

"KIIIIDD! What are we doing?!" exclaimed Liz rubbing her shoulders. " We are gonna find Maka, soul, Snow, and Shiki! I have a bad feeling one of them is working with the enemy." Replied kid. " Ahahaha! It's soo hot out here!" Yelled Liz. " Well, duh sis! It IS a desert in Nevada!" said Patti patting her sister on the head. " Kid! Why- why did we stop?" asked Liz. In a eyes blink Kid was on the ground pounding his fist like a baby. " No! it can't be! Im asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live! I can't go on like this!" cried Kid. " What the hell kid come on we gotta go!" " NO! I forgot to lock the door 8 times.. I only did in 7!" yelled kid standing up. " KID! YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK!" yelled Liz grabbing kid and putting him in a armlock. " NO! I mustn't let this be!" " KID! You are gonna find Maka! She is completely symmetrical." Tried Liz. Kid froze looking up at her. " You're right! Symmetry! Here I come!" he then ran off dragging the two sisters.

_"SHIKI!" yelled Vianess summoning the girl. Shiki appeared infront of her. " yes mistress?" " Its SNOW! She's ready to take Maka! You have to keep Maka here! Go now!"_

' now's my chance!' thought snow. She ran at the group and cut Soul and Shiki. They both fell asleep. " Maka! Time to see Asura!" Maka's headache stopped immediantly. " SNOW! Don't take her! She has nothing to do with this!" Snow sneered " Asura wants Maka. Tell Vianess she failed." Then in a flash of snow she and Maka disappeared.

**Phew! Seems like I am having to much fun no? review question!: what is Snow and Shiki's relationship? And how do they both know Vianess?**

**Plse review!**


End file.
